Orthodontic appliances have been developed which are worn by the patient for the purpose of having selected teeth moved or forced into a position relative to the mouth. Among the factors considered in designing such an appliance is patient comfort, especially when the patient is sleeping or lying prone. Typical orthodontic appliances have exposed metal, plastic and wires to the patient's face and cheeks which can cause discomfort as well as irritation for the patient. The discomfort and irritation may interrupt and interfere with the patient's ability to rest and sleep.